UNB Ujian Nasional BEJAD!
by Zashache
Summary: -nyuuu banyak banget yah gue upload fict o.O- fict ini kushus dibuat untuk ne-chan ama nii-chan aku yang telah selesai UN....hehehe...mungkin ini side storynya dari METROMINI.....baca aja deh mendingan xD


Huahuhauhauhauahuahau

Huahuhauhauhauahuahau!

Fict ini aye persembahkan untuk nee-chan ama nii-chan ku tercinta!! Karena sudah berjuang mati2an, menguras isi otak, dan mata jep-ajep-ajep baca soal ujian! THIS IS FOR YOU, NEE-CHAN and NII-CHAN!! XDDDD

(Note: anyway, ini bisa dibilang side story dari _"METROMINI"_)

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(3 hari sebelum hari ujian)

"duh gimana nih…"

mello datengin temen2nya yang pada lagi duduk nyante dikantin dengan tampang lemah, lesu, lunglai, letih, lemas…

kayak gembel…..

"kenapa mello-chan? Muka murung begitu?" Tanya L khawatir.

"gini…bentar lagi ujian…duh, aku mumet belajar…" jawab mello sambil duduk disebelah matt.

"iya yah….tinggal 3 hari lagi kita ujian!" celetuk raito.

"duh, udah enggak kerasa kita mo lulus aja…." Kata matt pelan.

"yee…enak bener langsung lulus! Ujian dulu!" kata L.

"itu dia…aku tuh paling susah belajar…dan kali ini mata pelajaran yang diujiin banyak banget…ada 6!!" kata mello sewot.

"Bahasa Indonesia, Matematika, Bahasa Inggris, IPA, IPS….ama apa lagi gue lupa." Kata matt.

"eh…tapi kan kita seruangan pas ujian…seharusnya kita enggak usah terlalu khawatir dong, kan kita bisa saling nyontek…." Kata raito.

"tapi pengawasnya? Kan bukan guru dari sini! Udah gitu dijagain polisi pula! Maknyooos banget gak sih tuh?!" sahut matt.

"iya sih…berarti kita harus mikirin strategi cara menyontek yang baru nih pren!!" kata raito.

(Penulis:Contoh yang teramat tidak baik….xD)

"apa sekalian pake metode 'Jawaban Cantik'?" celetuk L.

"ah! Boleh noh, itu metode mujarab banget….ada noh si reviewer _METROMINI_ pake metode ini en nilai ulangannya bagus bo!" kata raito.

"hmm….gue sih ok-ok ajah…" matt cuman mengangguk2 kecil tanda setuju.

"hhm…kayaknya aku pass aja deh." Celetuk Mello.

"APA!?" teriak Matt, raito, ama L.

"iya, aku enggak mau berbuat curang. Karena ini ujian akhir." Kata mello anteng.

"………………" raito dan L saling bertatapan dengan muka horror, apalagi matt.

"APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN KAMU SAYANGKU!! KENAPA KAMU BERFIKIR SANGAT MASUK AKAL SEKALI!?" teriak Matt sambil menguncang2 tubuh mello.

"ma…matt!! St…stop!! Gue….bisa MATEK!!" teriak mello yang kesadarannya mulai ilang.

Setelah ditenangkan raito ama L pake Nintendo DS, matt langsung jadi jinak.

"iyah. Kita udah pasti enggak bisa nyontek diujian akhir. Gila apa? Belom lagi ujian SPMB masuk Universitas! Kita enggak bakal maju2 kalo selalu bergantung ama orang!" ceramah Mello.

Kini matt, L, dan Raito yakin kalo mello baru saja ketabrak mobil. Pikirannya waras banget.

"i….iya sih kamu bener..cuman….aku-kan bego IPA, mello-chan…." Kata L.

"trus kita dikasih 3 hari buat apaan? Belajar ama remedial soal kan? Kalo aku sih bener2 mo belajar 3 hari itu." kata mello.

"loh? Berarti…."

"enggak ada pacaran."

"………………"

matt langsung duduk mojok pas denger kata2 itu keluar dari mulut mello. XD

"ide kamu bagus sih. Jadi intinya kita harus percaya ama kepintaran kita sendiri!" kata raito-kun yang jadi semangat.

"baiklah. Aku akan berusaha diujian Akhir SMA ini!" L juga ikut2an semangat.

"yah….apa boleh buat deh kalo Sayangku Mello bilang begitu…aku ikut deh…." Kata matt yang bangkit dari keterpurukan.

"yosh! Ayo berjuang untuk ujian akhir!!" sahut mello.

"BANZAI!!" teriak mereka semua.

"WOI! MASIH NONGKRONG AJA LO PADA DISINI! UDAH MASUK KELAS TAUK!" teriak Pak Hidan lewat jendela ruang guru.

"walah!!" mereka pun lari masuk kedalam kelas bersama2.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(2 hari menjelang Ujian)

'_zetsubou ZA BIRII za rinri saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain_

_zetsubou ZA BIRII za rinri saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain'_

Hapenya matt berbunyi nyaring, saat itu dia lagi belajar Matematika. Mata pelajaran yang bakal diujikan pada hari pertama.

"halo!? Gangguin aja sih!? Enggak tahu ya orang lagi mumet belajar rumus matematika?!"

matt langsung ngebacot ama hapenya sendiri.

"…..matt, ini aku."

Setelah dia tahu suara siapa itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mello, dia langsung diem menciut xD

"a….ada apa mel? Maap yah aku marah2..soalnya aku pusing banget…"

"yaw dah gak papa. Aku mo nanya,"

"nanya apa?"

"kan aku belajar MTK mulai dari awal, dari kelas satu…. Aku lupa cara penyelesaian dari yx²+2x3, trus y3x+5"

"oh, itu kalo enggak salah harus di bongkar dulu dan dicari yang sama…."

"aduh! Lupa lagi, tolong ajarin aku sin ama cost yah!!"

"okay. Gini loh caranya…"

ini suatu hal yang aneh karena biasanya mereka berdua pacaran kalo ditelepon. Bukannya malah belajar Matematika sama2….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(meanwhile…..)

"………….." papi ama mami L melirik kedalem kamar putera mereka, dan mereka menemukan L sedang membaca buku tentang bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar sedangkan disebelahnya ada TV kecil yang menayangkan channel 'LULUS UJIAN AKHIR SMA' TVRI.

"pih, wat hepen ama anak kitah??" Tanya si mami bingung.

"ndak tau tuh mih, papi juga bingung…." Si papi juga ikut bingung rupanya.

Kemudian mereka berinisiatif untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya L.

"karangan eksposisi…narasi…puisi lama….istanasentris…." sedangkan L sedang berusaha mengingat2 contoh2 karangan lama.

"pih! Mami enggak ngerti ama apa yang L-chan omongin!!" kata si mami panik.

"iya mih! Papi juga!" kata si papi.

"loh, mami? Papi? Lagi ngapain?" Tanya L yang menyadari kehadiran orang tuanya.

"eer….enggak lagi ngapa2in…cuman ngeliatin kamu belajar ajah…" jawab si papi anteng, sedangkan si mami jadi horror sendiri.

"oh gitu…" menghiraukan kedua orang tuanya, L kembali belajar.

"L-chan! Tumben kamu belajar buat ujian akhir!!" celetuk si mami.

"yah…kan aku pengen lulus mih…." Kata L pelan.

"tapi…kenapa kamu enggak beli kunci jawaban ujian aja? Kan dijual tuh ditoko terdekat…" kata si papi.

(penulis: dijual ditoko terdekat jidatmu!)

"L-chan enggak mau pake cara curang. Semua sahabat L-chan aja belajar mati2an, masa L-chan enak banget udah dapet kunci jawabannya…." Kata L.

papi ama mami sama2 mangap.

"MAMI!! Anak kita udah dewasa!!" teriak si papi sambil meluk si mami.

"iya pih!! L-chan kita yang imut2 udah gede!!" si mami juga enggak kalah histerisnya ama si papi, kemudian mereka pelukan sambil jingkrak2 gitu.

"…………….." ngebuat L yang lagi baca buku jadi eneg.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(sehari menjelang Ujian Nasional!!)

"hari ini saya akan membagikan soal2 yang kira2 akan keluar diUjian nanti." Pak hidan membagikan soal2 bahasa inggris keseluruh anak2.

"haduh, susah…." "ngejebak banget nih pertanyaanya!!"

"opo iki??" "bujug dah…wat the hell?" reaksi anak2 pada macem2 gitu.

"hah enggak kerasa kalian enggak lama lagi bakal minggat dari sekolah ini…." Kata hidan sambil duduk dikursi guru.

Sementara anak2 sedang berjuang untuk menjawab soal yang diberikan hidan.

"…saya sih tau kalian tuh benci banget ama saya…." Celetuk hidan.

Dengan seketika semua anak2 pada berhenti menulis dan menatap kehidan.

"tapi cerita tentang saya, guru killer anak kelas tiga yang kerjaannya nyiksa anak2 bakal menjadi cerita yang lucu setelah kalian lulus nanti…" kata hidan.

"ba…bapak…." Semua anak2 pada terharu mendengar perkataan hidan, bahkan diantaranya matanya sudah berkaca2.

"masa SMA tuh emang paling nyenengin banget….bapak juga pernah ngelaluinnya kok, stress sebelum ujian kelulusan, tangan mati rasa pas ujian SPMB….saya berharap kalian semua lulus dengan nilai yang sangat bagus, dan juga bisa masuk keuniversitas yang bagus juga yah." Kata hidan sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Semua anak2 langsung jadi pada mewek gitu, akhirnya pada nangis semua. O.o

(penulis: -terharu-)

"bapak jangan nangis dong!!" kata nando yang air matanya udah banjir kemeja.

"yee….yang nangis juga sopo! Saya kan cuman doain kamu pada! Udah sekarang cepetan kerjain!" suruh hidan.

"IYA PAK!"

anak2pun dengan hati yang semangat menghadapi hari mengerjakan soal2 maksiat yang diberikan hidan.

Sementara hidan ngapus air mata yang jatoh dari matanya.

(penulis:aku enggak sanggup lagi nulisss!! Aku terharuuu!!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(…..hari maksiat….)

matt dengan mantapnya masuk kedalam sekolah, dengan kantung mata dibawah matanya. Karena dia belajar sampai jam 1 pagi, dia terlihat seperti L dalam sosok anak EMO.

"ah. Matt."

Raito memanggilnya dari bangku taman sekolah, dimana sudah ada mello dan L yang sedang membaca buku.

"pagi." Kata matt anteng.

"belajar ampe jam berapa matto-kun?" Tanya mello yang dibawah matanya juga ada kantung mata.

"duh…. pas kita selesai diskusi rumus kurva, aku langsung ketiduran." Kata matt sambil duduk disebelah mello dan membuka bukunya.

"eh…gimana kalo kita berdoa dulu sebelum ujian?" Tanya L.

"ide yang bagus…." "iyah…." Matt ama mello sih setuju aja.

"raito-kun, kamu ya yang pimpin doanya." Kata L.

"hee…iya deh…." Raito mau enggak mau jadi Da'I dadakan xD

serentak mereka semua pegangan tangan trus menunduk mendengarkan ceramah raito.

"bismillah hirohman nirohim…semoga kita berempat bisa lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan….."

"amin….."

"bisa membuat kedua orang tua kita bangga…"

"amin…."

"dan juga bisa mengharumkan nama sekolah….."

"ya tuhan, tolong ridho'I jalan kami menuju jenjang universitas…"

"amin!!"

"dan juga kita bisa tembus masuk Universitas yang kita inginkan…"

"amin!!"

isak tangis mulai terdengar….

"semoga guru2 yang telah mengajari kami dengan susah payah mau memaafkan dosa2 kami selama berada diSMA ini…"

"amin…!!"

kini semuanya nangis.

"ya tuhan…semoga kita bisa lulus dengan nilai yang bagus. Amin!"

akhrinya doa raito sang da'I telah selesai.

Matt, mello, ama L yang udah bergelinang air mata langsung buka mata. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat….

"huaaaaaa!!" "emakk!!" "aku takut ga lulus….." "uhuhuhuahuhuauh…."

Ternyata ada mike dihadapan raito (yang dipegang ama pak sasori) , dan seluruh anak2 kelas tiga dengerin ceramahnya raito xD

"a….apa2an nih!?" teriak mello kaget sambil menghapus air matanya.

"kita emang ngerencanain doa sama2…cuman kita enggak punya cukup duit buat datengin penceramahnya… yah pas ngeliat kalian lagi berdoa, kita ikut nimbrung…" kata pak sasori.

"……………………" kesucian doa mello, L, matt, Dan Raito dengan sukses telah ternoda xD

mendadak Bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

"ah. Sudah bel…ayo semuanya masuk keruangannya masing2!" sahut sasori pake mike.

Lalu semua anak2 pada beranjak masuk kedalam kelasnya.

"..well…here it is…." Celetuk L.

"yeah…." Kata raito sambil menghapus air matanya.

"well lets get through this and done!" sahut matt yang seret kagak pacaran selama 3 hari XD

"yosh! Semangat!!" kata mello sambil mengangkat tangannya keatas.

"yeah!" raito, L ama matt juga mengangkat tangannya keatas.

Lalu mereka benar2 masuk kedalam ruangan kelas mereka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(pas hari pemberitahuan hasil ujian…)

"…apapun hasilnya, kalian tak perlu kecewa. Karena kalian sudah berusaha." Pidato pak kakuzu bikin hati semua anak2 pada kagak tenang, jantung juga dag-dig-dug-der-daia! Mo ngeliat hasil ujian dipapan pengumuman yang ditutupi kain merah.

"dan juga bagi yang belom ngelunasin uang sekolah, tolong ya dilunasin! Kushusnya si Marjuki! Eh juki! Kamu nunggak uang sekolah selama setahun tauk!" sahut pak Kakuzu sambil nunjuk keJuki. (yak elah…lagi moment menegangkan dia masih ngurusin persoalan duit…dasar mata duitan!!)

"yee…slow down pak!! Take it easy and let ot flow men!!" oh…ternyata si Juki fansnya S.H.E! XD

"YEE UDAH KEK CEPETAN GUE MO LIAT HASIL UJIANNYA!" teriak mello sewot.

"AUK! GUE KAGAK TIDUR SEMALEMAN GARA2 MIKIRIN TUH HASIL UJIAN BEJAD!" matt juga enggak mau kalah.

"WO!! RUSUH!! RUSUH!!" anak2 pada ikut2an teriak2 gitu.

"IYE2 GUE BUKA TIRAINYA NEH! LIHAT! TIRAI DIBUKA!!" teriak Kakuzu sebel.

Kemudian dia ngebuka tirai merah yang nutupin papan pengumuman, dan dengan serentak anak2 pada langsung lari kearah papan pengumuman dan melihat apakah namanya ada atau tidak.

"AKU LULUS!! AKU LULUS!!" teriak L sambil lompat jingkrak2 ketika melihat namanya.

"AKU JUGA LULUS L-CHAN!!" disusul pula ama teriakan raito.

Semua anak2 pada langsung teriak2 bahagia gitu karena lulus, diantaranya sudah ada yang mulai coret2 baju xD

"MATT!! AKU LULUSSS!! AKU LULUS!!" teriak mello sambil mengoyang2kan tubuh matt.

"MELLO!! AKU JUGA LULUS!!" teriak matt.

Entah karena pengaruh bahagia yang berlebihan, mereka berdua langsung ciuman ditengah2 kerumunan orang xD

(penulis:wOoOOOOtttt….extreme amat choy!! xD)

"woi!! Pacaran lagi!! Nyok coret2!!" teriak raito yang mulai mencoret2 bajunya L.

"oh! Gue mau!! Gue mau!!" matt dan mello yang telah puas berciuman langsung berlari menghampiri mereka dan coret2 baju…

siapa sangka kalaumereka merindukan sekolah mereka setelah mereka menginjakan kaki keluar dari sana?

(END)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reaksinya Nee-chan:MO NANGIS TERHARU!!  
Reaksinya Nii-chan:we are the champion….we are the champion…no time for looser cause we are the champion…OF THE WORLD!! XDDDD

Hehehehe….gue bikinnya cuman 30 menit nih, hebat yah…

Semoga fict ini terjadi sama ama aku tahun depan…amin…

(note:khaaleed-san!! Kk ujian juga ga sih??)


End file.
